A conventional gas bag module normally has a gas generator carrier to which the gas generator is fastened, and via which the gas generator can be fastened directly or indirectly to a vehicle steering wheel. The invention further relates to a vehicle steering wheel comprising such a gas bag module.
It is possible to manufacture generator carriers for fastening the gas generator entirely or partially from plastic.
The invention makes possible a favorably priced manufacture of a gas bag module which is particularly well matched to the requirements set.